The Idol
by Sky79
Summary: When an ancient idol is stolen from a museum, Alex Knight and Tony Stark have to find out why and what the idol is really about. Starring Wolverine and Daken. Ch 5 up now.
1. Chapter 1

The museum of Art and History laid dark inside as it had closed for the day. Many people of Los Angeles, where it was located, visited it a day. Kids got to learn about the world when they came on field trips with their school. It was one in the morning, and Tim Jackson walked the halls, holding his flash light in hand. He was one of the security guards that worked overnight, insuring that everything was safe and no one was trying to come in. He began thinking how he hated his job. How he had wished he had gone to college and did something better with his life. He was in his mid-thirties, and regret was always on his mind, especially when he made his rounds. He headed back to the offices, where he sat in a chair, watching monitors. 'Nothing exciting ever happens.' He thought to himself as he leaned back in the chair and let out a small yawn. Within a few minutes, his eyes closed and began to doze off.

Off in the Egypt exhibit, laid a statue that resembled a cat. It was only six inches in height and sat on a small pedestal. Its eyes shined as they were made of red rubies. It had only been there for a few days, as it had just been discovered. It was the talk of the city, and someone had taken notice. Their name was Elliot Meyers. He was a man of class. He was also a thief, a very good one at that. He slowly dropped down from the roof. The museum had glass windows on the roof in the middle of it. He had been there many times, when it was opened and knew the place well. He made sure that the cameras didn't see him, though tonight was his lucky night, as the guard was asleep. Elliot had all black on with a pack on his back. He made his way to the Egypt exhibit, and a huge smile came to his face as he saw the statue, which was under a glass barrier. The ruby eyes glisten as he approached it. He put his pack down and unzipped it, looking for his glass cutter. He then carefully cut a hole in the glass, taking it off and putting it to the ground. He smiled as he placed his hand into the opening, picking it up and slowly taking it out. He then placed it in a small black velvet bag that was in his pack. He then made his way back out the way he came in.

It was dark down on the streets below as Elliot made his way down. He didn't know that someone was watching him. That person watching him didn't know they were being watched by someone in the skies.

"Nice night for a heist, wouldn't you say?" the figure within the shadows said to Elliot as he touched ground, unhooking the rope from his waist. Elliot turned around to see who it was speaking to him, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" he asked as he walked, trying to find the person.

"Just me." The figure said again just as Elliot was pushed to a nearby wall. It was Daken, though Elliot had no clue whom he was. Daken was sent by someone to get the statue, though he didn't have to do anything since Elliot did all the work for him. "You have something for me." Daken told him as his claws slowly came out. Elliot's eyes widen in horror as he saw them. Daken's smile was evil and joy twisted in one, as he tossed him to the ground hard, ripping the pack from his back. As he began to go through it, Elliot tried escaping, but he didn't succeed as Daken stabbed him his leg, blood seeping out. Elliot let out a scream of agony. Daken's claws went back in and started going through the bag again until he found the velvet bag. He took the statue out and smiled. He then let out one claw on his right hand as he used it to dig the rubies out, which he placed in a pocket of his jacket. He then tossed the rest of the statue to the ground, it broke in pieces as it hit. He then looked down at Elliot who was trying to crawl away. "I'm not done with you!" Daken told him as he picked him up.

"Please…." He pleaded. But Daken didn't want to hear it as he began to tear into him. He enjoyed killing, it was something that made him happy. He then tossed the corpse to the ground.

Alex Knight, Iron Girl, saw the whole thing from where she was at. She hovered up just enough to not get notice. She had been out making her rounds when she noticed Daken. She wondered what he was doing here and followed him to the museum, where he waited. She watched him walk away, and decided to make her move. She swooped down and snatched him up under his arms. He didn't know what was going on, but tried getting free.

"Don't fight me Daken!" she told him as she took them to a nearby roof top where she dropped him. He moved with great agility as he landed with no problem, even if she was trying to rough him up.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?" Daken asked her as he watched her land.

"You're here in L.A. and you don't know who I am. Thought you were brighter than that." She told him.

"I know who Iron Man is, didn't know he had a bitch for a sidekick."

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked her with a sly smile.

"I saw you. I saw what you did." She said, not letting him get to her. She knew a lot about him thanks to Logan. Logan made sure that everyone in the hero community knew about his son. And that his son couldn't be trusted, on anything. "What's with the jewels?"

"Like I'll tell you." He told her as he began to walk away, making his way to the stairs. Iron Girl raised her right hand, and let out a blast from her palm, hitting the ground in front of him.

"Answer my question!" she yelled at him. His claws began to come out and she saw. "You're not your father. Those claws of yours won't do anything to me. Now stop being a punk and answer me." He didn't say anything back as he began to run, jumping off the building instead. He did a tuck roll just before he hit the ground. He got up in a hurry as he started to heal, and ran away. She didn't give chase, but watched. She didn't know what was going on. She began to think that she would need to do some research on this before continuing.

It was four in the morning when she got back home. Tony Stark was in his workshop working on something on the computers, when she walked in. He heard her as she walked over, still in her armor. They had been going out for two years now and she was living with him. Life was pretty good for the both of them, and she was really helping him out with being Iron Girl.

"What you doing up?" she asked him as she took her helmet off, placing it down on one of the tables. "Don't you have a meeting in the morning?"

"I do, but I couldn't sleep." He told her as he looked at the info on his monitor.

"We have a problem." She told him as she pulled a chair next to him and sat down. He turned his attention to her. "Daken is in L.A. I saw him kill Elliot, "

"The guy you've been after for the past month?"

"Yeah; anyways, Elliot stole that idol I told you he would go after, the one that was on the news, and Daken ambushed him. Took the idol, ripped the eyes out, and then killed Elliot."

"Why would he want something like that?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know. But something doesn't feel right, Tony." She told him. "I'm going to see if I can find any information on this idol. After I get some sleep." She told him as she got up and went to the armor platform, where mechanical arms started up, taking her armor off. She threw on a robe that was nearby and walked back to him. "You should try to get some sleep, can't miss this meeting." She told him as she kissed his cheek. "Going to go get a shower." She walked to the doors and made her way up stairs. Tony leaned back in his chair, thinking about the whole Daken thing. He wasn't going to let Alex do this alone. He decided to take a break from his project, and began to get on the net, looking for the information that she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Redwoods laid a huge cave, though this cave wasn't your usual type. Deep within there was a chamber, that had Egyptian hieroglyphics around the door that was made of rock. Daken was in the woods, making his way to it. It was still dark outside, and as he made his way, a pack of wolves had been following him. He knew that they were on his trail. The alpha wolf let out a howl, one that was letting the pack know to attack. Daken began running as he heard them pick up speed, there had to be at least ten of them. He could smell each one. He saw a tree and jumped to it, using his claws to try and climb it just as one of the wolves bit at his jeans, trying to pull him down. He looked down at it, and growled himself as he used his claws on his left hand to swipe at it. It yelped as he was able to cut it near its neck. It fell back just as five more advanced on him. He decided to jump up and over them, landing on his feet. He began to run, taking the rubies out of the pocket of his jacket and putting them in one of the pockets on his jeans. He then took off his jacket and tossed it behind him. The five dodged and jumped over the jacket as it flew their way. The cave wasn't that much farther, he knew he was getting close. Two of the wolves picked up speed and took to the air as they leapt upward and toward him. He looked behind him as he ran and jumped to the side but was still knocked down. The one bit down into his neck, he let out a scream as he tried pushing it off of him as the other bit down on his right leg. Before he knew it, two more were on him, each tearing his arms apart. A pool of blood began to form around him. He was able to kill the first two, but he began to feel weak as he was losing too much blood and his healing factor couldn't keep up. He tried crawling away just after he killed the last two, but saw up ahead as the alpha wolf watched him, four others behind it. Daken's neck had a huge chuck missing, so much that you could see the muscles. He wasn't going to stop; he began trying to get up, his legs weak. The alpha saw this and let out another howl, telling the ones behind to attack. Daken stood, his whole body leaning to the right as he readied his claws, his body bathed in his own blood that was dripping off of him. The four rushed in, one jumping towards him. Daken sliced through it, cutting its head off. It's lifeless body hitting the ground. The other three were able to knock him down once again. He fought, he screamed, he growled. He did everything he could, but they began to be too much for him as he felt himself black out. The three then stopped and slowly walked backwards as the alpha approached. It sniffed Daken, walking around him. The alpha was about to take a bit when something startled them. It was a dark looming feeling that made them run away. Daken's body then lifted into the air and began to move, heading towards the cave.

It was late afternoon when Alex woke up. She saw that Tony had left and hoped that he was at his meeting. It was an important one after all, and he had missed enough of them as it was. It was Wednesday and she was happy that she was still on vacation. She made her way to the big kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee which she took with her down to the workshop. She turned on the TV and then walked over to where Tony had been working. She noticed that he had been on the net and that he left a page up. She sipped her coffee as she sat down. She began looking over the page and saw that it was about the idol. About the man who had discovered it over in Egypt.

"If I may, Ms. Knight."

"Go ahead Jarvis." She said to the A.I.

"Mr. Stark found out that this idol is still a mystery. He left earlier to see this Mr. Riddle about it."

"So he didn't go to his meeting, I take it." She said as she turned in the chair, still sipping her coffee. She noticed that his armor was missing.

"He did not."

"Damn him." She said to herself while shaking her head. "Tony, what am I going to do with you?"

Daken jerked awake. He was lying on a table that was a huge slab of rock. He slowly sat up and noticed off to his left sat what looked like a throne. He got up and made his way to it.

"Sa Nu, where are you? I got your damn rubies!" Daken yelled as he looked around. The chamber was dimly lit and had an eerie feel to it.

"I am here, Daken." He said as he floated out to him. Sa Nu was an immortal, one that had been around since the Egyptians. He was the one who had made the idol, the one who had crafted the rubies. He was a being that had powers almost as close to a god. "Bring them to me."

Daken reached into his pocket and brought them out. Sa Nu had his palms facing upward and just as Daken placed a ruby into each one, he absorbed them into his body. His eyes glowed red as he tilted his head back. Daken watched for a moment before stepping back as he was getting closer to him.

"Come feel the power." Sa Nu told him as he placed a hand on Daken's head, lifting him upward. Daken began to glow red as the power of the rubies began to take over. Sa Nu then let him go. Daken's eyes glowed an eerie red as he felt this new power surge through him. He then looked at his new master.

"What shall I do next?"

"Kill, Daken, kill. Something that you were always gifted with. Find others, others who can kill. Pass the power on. Make me proud." Sa Nu told him.

"I will." He told him as he made his way out. Sa Nu's plans were in the works now. He could finally make the world in his image.

Iron Girl flew in the air, heading to San Fran where Iron Man was at.

"Emily, have you located him?" she asked her A.I. that was in her suit.

"Not yet, Ms. Knight. It seems Mr. Stark still has his tracker turned off. Jarvis cannot even locate him."

"Great, just fucking great!" she said upset. 'What is he up to?' she thought to herself as she kept to the skies.

It was bright outside and the skies were cleared as a family was in the camp ground part of the woods. A husband and wife along with two children, one was ten, their son; the other was seven, their daughter. The two kids ran around the picnic table, playing tag as their parents made lunch. Daken was nearby, watching them.

"Mommy! Steven just picked up a stick and he's trying to poke me with it!" the little girl said. The mother looked at her son.

"Steven, put that stick down. And leave your sister alone. Lunch is almost ready."

"Fine." The son said just as he stuck his tongue out at his sister. She did the same back. The BBQ grill was a few feet away, so no one knew what was going on till a scream was heard.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled wanting to run to where he was at, but the mother stopped her.

"Amy, stay here with your brother. I'll go see what's up." She told them as she began to walk to where the grill was. Horror came over her as she saw her husband lying dead, his neck slit open. "Oh my god!" she said. She then heard Amy scream. "The kids!" she said to herself as she ran back.

"Let her go!!" Steven yelled.

"Oh, I'll let the brat go, but not till she's dead!" Daken said as his claws were pressed to the child's throat.

"STOP!!" the woman yelled in tears. Daken smiled at it all. His eyes were still glowing red. He decided that he wanted to see what his new powers could do. While he held the child to him, he used his mind to lift the woman up. She began looking around; not understanding what was going on. She then screamed out in pain as she began to feel her bones break and blood seep outward from her eyes and nose.

"MOM!" Steven yelled as he watched. Daken looked down at the little girl, which he still held. She was crying, turning her head away.

"Oh no, you're going to watch!" Daken told her as he made her look at her mother being killed. The woman was dead within a minute, her body hitting the ground hard. "Your turn!" he told the girl as he stabbed her in the back, blood coming out of her mouth. She fell limp as he pulled his claws out. Steven began to make a run for it and he smiled as he began to chase him.


	3. Chapter 3

An older man in his fifties was up on top of a building. He wore gardening gloves and a hat. He was tending his garden that he had set up. The landlord of the building had given him permission to have a greenhouse. He was humming something classical as he worked when he heard something approach.

"Mr. Curtis Riddle?" Iron Man said as he landed right outside of the greenhouse. Riddle walked out and saw him.

"Yes?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have some questions for you." Iron Man told him.

"Alright, it must be important if you are here." He said to him as he wiped his gloved hands together, knocking the soil off.

"The idol that you uncovered, is there any sort of story to it?"

"There is. There are many. Why do you ask?" he asked him, wondering what was going on.

"It was stolen last night. I don't know why and was hoping maybe you knew something." Iron Man informed him.

"I see." He said as he glanced to the ground for a moment, before looking back at the armored hero. "I can tell you the story that the Egyptians swear by. The one that they believe to be true." He told him as he began the story of the Idol of Sa Nu.

It was 2600 BC, a time when pharaohs ruled and many gods were worshiped. One pharaoh was of interest to another. The person was Sa Nu. Sa Nu wanted power and seek it all the time. A great celebration was taking place for the pharaoh. Many came, some from neighboring regions, bringing food and gifts to him. But the gift that the pharaoh liked the most was the cat like idol, which had glowing red eyes of rubies. The pharaoh sat on his throne as a man walked up to him. The man wore a dark blue cloak, hiding his face with the hood. He kneeled down in front of the pharaoh, holding the idol upward, offering it to him. And he took it. Took it with great happiness. But the happiness didn't last long. Within two days, the pharaoh had gone insane. He went on a killing spree, killing everyone. Citizens, slaves, workers. Once he killed them, he then took his own life. They say it was the idol's doing. But the idol was never seen again, until Curtis Riddle found it in present time.

"So the one who gave it was Sa Nu?" Iron Man asked him.

"I am not sure if it was him or someone who was working for him."

"Is there any info on him?" he asked Mr. Riddle.

"No. Though some say he is a god or an alien. But there is no hard evidence." He told Iron Man.

Back in the redwoods, Steven was still running for his life, yelling and screaming for help. Some men who were staying at another camp ground not far from him heard him. A big guy came out; holding a rifle and Steven ran right into him.

"You got to help me! There's a killer…..a…..mutant. He killed my family…."

"Whoa! Slow down there, son." The man told him.

"I can't. He's….he's coming!"

"Come on." The man said as he took him to his camp ground where three other men were. Daken watched the boy walk with him. He walked slow as he wanted to surprise them.

The camp ground was a hunting stage. The men were hunters and it showed by all the rifles and ammo that was around. Steven didn't feel right when he saw it all. He kept looking around, waiting for the killer to jump out. The poor boy was terrified and the others saw. Steven began to tell them his story. How his mother and sister were killed. The men told him that they would protect him. Daken was closer now, up in a tree that was within the area, looking down at him. He smiled to himself as he watched the boy sit nervously. Just then, a huge shot was heard right behind Steven. He turned to see and saw a man fall backwards dead, his head blown by a rifle shot. The man who had pulled the trigger had an insane look on his face. He then killed another just as they were coming to get the rifle away. Steven jumped up and began to run again, breathing even harder now as his heart pumped. Daken let the man he had control over kill the last man and then himself. Daken jumped down from the tree and right in front of Steven just as he was about to pass. He grabbed the boy by his neck and tossed him hard into the tree.

"It's not nice to run away. Especially from me!" Daken yelled at the boy as he went to stab him in the gut, but he dodged it and began to run.

"Stupid kid!" Daken growled as he took chase once again.

Back in San Fran Iron Man had finished talking to Mr. Riddle and was now standing on a different building, wondering about who Sa Nu was when Iron Girl had finally found him.

"You know something? You're a pain in my ass." She told him as she landed right behind him.

"I'm sorry." He told her, not looking at her. He had a worried sound to his voice. She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"That idol, its more trouble than I thought." He told her. "It was made by someone named Sa Nu. No one knows who or even what he may be. And the idol makes people go insane."

"Ms. Knight, there's a news feed that I think you would like to hear." Emily told her.

"Patch it through." She told her.

"There are reports of a mass murder that has been committed. Officials say that gun shots were heard at a camp ground of the Redwoods. Four men were found dead, all gun shots to the head. Further investigating the area, a family was found dead. The woman had all her bones crushed. A small female child was also found, with stab wounds to the back." The report went on.

"Uh, Tony. I think we need to get to the Redwoods."

"Yeah, I heard it. Has to be Daken. At least we found him." He told her as he started up his jets. She began to jet upward too.

"This isn't going to be pretty." She said as they took off, heading to the Redwoods.

Steven was still running for his life, trying to hide in bushes or behind trees. Daken was still on him, and was getting pissed off more and more.

"I'm really getting sick of this!" Daken yelled as he sniffed the air. He smiled to himself as he found him. "Got you!" he said as he grabbed the kid by his shirt, lifting him up. Steven began to kick him, trying to get free when a blast was shot through the trees and right into Daken's back. He let out a scream as he dropped the kid. Steven ran again, running into Iron Girl.

"Iron Girl! Thank you, thank you!" Steven said to her, hugging her. She smiled to herself.

"Get to a safe place kid. The visitor center isn't that much further up." She told him. He nodded as he took off running behind her, she watched for a moment before turning her attention back to Daken. She saw that he was different. That he had some sort of red aura around him. That and his eyes didn't look right. "That's enough killing for the day."

Daken let out a laugh, his head titled backwards. "I'm never done with killing. It's what keeps me alive!" he told her as he stared at her with his red eyes.

"Let's see how many more blasts you can take then." She told him as she began to gather energy from her suit; she then let out one huge blast of electricity at him. She had done this before, when she was first becoming Iron Girl and killed someone. But she knew that Daken wouldn't die, he was Wolverine's son after all. Daken went flying backwards, busting through three trees. Iron Man landed just as the last tree fell over. Daken lay on the ground, not moving and Iron Man looked him over. Iron Girl flew over and landed next to him.

"Did I get him?" she asked him.

"Looks like it." He told her as he kneeled down to him, running a scan from his suit over Daken's body. Just then she felt something come over her as she began to stagger backwards. He took notice as he stood up and looked at her.

"Alex!" he yelled as he watched her fall to her ass.

"Ton…Tony…..I can't……breathe…" she tried telling him. He ran to her and began trying to get her face plate to open, but it wasn't working.

"Having issues?" Daken said behind him. Iron Man turned and saw him standing, staring at Iron Girl, who was now on her back, still gasping for air. Her entire life support was offline and her helmet or face plate wouldn't open. Iron Man looked back at her and started seeing the armor begin to dent inward as it was being crushed. He got up in a hurry and let out a blast from his chest, pushing Daken backwards a few hundred feet. He then went back to Alex. He was able to finally get her faceplate to open. Her face was pale and blood was seen coming from her nose. She was passed out but still alive. He decided to call it quits as he lifted her up and took to the skies, heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex didn't wake up till the following day. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the workshop, lying on a bed and that she was hooked up to an oxygen tank. Her head hurt, her whole body hurt as she sat up. Tony wasn't far away and smiled at her when he saw that she was awake. He got up, wiping his hands on a towel he had in his back pocket, he had been working on her armor, trying to save what he could.

"How you feeling?" he asked her as he rolled a chair up.

"Could be worse, I suppose." She told him. "What happened?" she asked him as she noticed she had some bruises on her arms.

"Daken. He was able to crush your armor somehow. I think he was trying to suffocate you too." He told her. She looked over to where he had been and saw her armor, hanging down from the chains. The legs and arms were dented in badly. She was lucky that she didn't have any broken bones.

"He wasn't himself." She said, now looking at him. "Did you see the red aura that his body was giving off?"

"I did." He said with some worry in his eyes. "He must be using those rubies somehow."

"I don't know." She told him. "But whatever is going on, we need help. I think we need to get Logan involved."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." He laughed.

"Then at least talk to him." She told him with determination in her voice. "He's going to know his son better than us."

"And how do you plan to get a hold of him? It's not like he stays in the same place all time." He told her as he got up, helping her off the bed when he noticed her wanting to get out.

"Leave it to me. I'll go to New York and find him."

Daken was walking the woods in a daze. His head was pounding like he had a hangover. He didn't know what was going on and what he was doing. He did remember killing people, but he felt different now. He had woken up after being knocked out for hours. The blast that he took was a powerful one; it even tore his shirt to shreds, which he took off when he woke. He looked up to the towering trees and shielded his eyes with his hand as the sunlight was shinning down through them, hitting him right in the face. He had no idea what time it was, or even if it was a new day. He came across where the battle had happened and sniffed the air. Anger came over him when he picked up the smells of Iron Man and his companion. He then began to make his way back to the crimes. He could hear officials were in the area, crime scene tape all over. He watched from a distance before continuing onward, making his way back to the cave. Somehow the blast that hit him took the power that Sa Nu gave him, away. The power was like a drug when it was gone. He wanted more, he needed it. He began feeling a craving for it. But once he reached the darken cave, there was no Sa Nu. No sign of where he went. Sa Nu had no real scent so Daken couldn't even track him. He cussed something in Japanese as he walked back out. There was a hill top not far from the cave and he decided to go to it. Once he got up it, he found a place to sit down. He did something that he didn't do often, something some may not know about, he mediated. He had to; the craving was starting to become unbearable. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths, and tried clearing his mind, which wasn't an easy task.

It was eleven at night and Logan was at his usual place, a bar. He sat at the counter, drinking a beer and listening to some guys play pool. Everyone there knew him; he came pretty often after all. A young woman with long brown hair walked in. She wore tight jeans and a tank top. A few guys in the bar took notice, giving her looks, which she ignored. Logan on the other hand, just growled to himself. He knew who it was; he could smell her even before she came in.

"You're not an easy man to find." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"I try not to be." He told her, not making eye contact. "Did Stark send you?"

"No. I came on my own. We have a problem." She informed him, watching him finish off his beer. He then looked at her once he put the glass down.

"What sort of problem?"

"It's your son. We need your help." She told him. He shook his head before answering.

"You need my help? 'Cause you two can't handle my son on your own."

"He's in something bad. Really bad. And I'm lost on what to do next. And Tony, well, the man hasn't slept in days it seems like. Between me and him we don't stand a chance."

"Go ask someone else. I'm busy with other things." He told her, not wanting to listen to her. If it were anything else, he may have said yes, that he would help. But he hated fighting his son, hated the truth behind them.

"Logan, please." She pleaded with him. "You don't know what's all at stake here." He didn't say anything back to her and she saw this. "Fine. When you're ready to hear everything, call me." She told him as she took out one of her business cards that had her cell number on it, placing it down in front of him. "I'm planning on leaving tomorrow at two. So don't take too long." She then got up and began to walk to the door when he turned around.

"You know something, Alex? You're starting to sound like him. Your man, you've been hanging around him too long." She stopped and turned to see him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He told her as he turned back around. She shook her head and walked out of the bar. Logan looked at the business card for a moment, Stark Industries, Alex Knight, Head Engineer and Designer, it read. He put it in one of his pockets, still wondering if he should have cared more and asked questions.

Alex woke the next day in Tony's penthouse that overlooked the city of New York. She had been here before, but this was her first time alone. She grabbed her cell phone that was on the nightstand and saw it was noon and that she had no calls. She sighed to herself as she sat up. She was hoping that Logan had came to his senses and called her. But no luck. She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten anything the night before and hoped that there was something there. As she looked through the pantry, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her robe, as she was in her nightgown, and threw it on as she walked to the door. She was surprised to see who it was.

"I figured I would just come over, seeing that you'd be leaving soon and all." Logan said to her. She noticed that he had a duffle bag with him.

"I take it you're going to help us." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Don't want you two dying on my conscious." He told her as she motioned him in.

Tony was in his workshop working on some new armor pieces, listening to some rock music. He had gotten maybe five hours of sleep within the past two days. He was use to not sleeping, though Alex hated it. Glass breaking, following with a loud thud, was heard. He looked up from his work, putting down the cutting tool, when he heard it. He turned off his music and slowly got up. He had been working more towards the back of the workshop and he made his way to the front, where the doors were at. He saw that one of the glass windows were busted, glass all over the floor. He then noticed something that looked like a brick.

"Jarvis is there anyone other than me here?" he asked his A.I. program as he examined the window. Static was heard with little words. "Jarvis?" he said again as an uneasy feeling came over him. Something was behind him and he could feel it. Just as he turned so see, he was grabbed and flung backwards; hitting one of his tables, the items that sat on top fell to the ground, clanking sounds echoed. He shook his head for a moment and saw who it was.

"Tell me!" he yelled with madness in his eyes. "Where Sa Nu is!"

"Daken, calm down." Tony said to him, his hands up in the air, showing him that he wasn't going to fight back. Daken grabbed him by his shirt, picking him up.

"I know you can find him, so find him!" he yelled as his claws came out.

Alex and Logan walked up to the front doors of the mansion, when she saw that the door was broken in.

"Tony? Jarvis?" she said as they walked in. No answer. Logan sniffed the air and growled. He dropped his bag and ran downstairs to the workshop. "Logan!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Daken still had Tony, his claws out when Logan busted in. He turned to see his father. Logan didn't give his son a chance as he tackled him to the ground, Tony being dropped to his back in the process. Alex ran in and to him, helping him up as the two mutants fought.

"Stop this!" Logan yelled at him, trying his best not to beat his son to a pulp.

"NO!" he yelled as he kicked him off him and into another table, the whole thing knocking over.

"Give me that hand gauntlet." Tony said to Alex, pointing to it where it sat. He had modified it a bit, and he was going to test it out on Daken. She ran and grabbed it, handing it to him. He put it on and hooked it up to his chest piece. He powered it to full and let him have it. Daken was on top of his father, his claws just about to stab his throat when a bright light came his way. He turned to see and couldn't react fast enough as he was sent flying, landing on his back. He lay there, unconscious. Logan got up, cracking his neck as he walked over to his son.

"Got some chains?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tony said as he motioned for Alex to grab some as he helped Logan lift Daken up off the ground.

Daken woke up in a daze again. He opened and closed his eyes a few times, trying to get his vision in focus. He saw that he couldn't move and began to freak out. His arms were pulled back around a chair, tied tightly with chains, running down to his wrists. His legs were tied together and then tied to the chair. He tried freeing himself but couldn't. The three saw this and smiled.

"About damn time." Logan said as he walked towards him. He slapped his son in the face. "You're not going anywhere, so stop trying."

"I need him! I need the power!" Daken yelled, feeling like he was going to go insane if he didn't get more. It was almost two days since he had it.

"And what power is this?" Logan asked him as he pulled a chair up and in front of Daken. He sat down with the back part facing him. He leaned over it, waiting for him to answer.

"And while you're at it, tell us about Sa Nu." Alex said; now in her armor, the face plate up. Daken didn't say anything as he turned his head, not wanting to look at them. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "You will answer our questions or," she began just as her face plate came down, "I'll beat 'em out of you."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very sunny and hot day as tourists walked the ancient Aztec ruins. A family was taking pictures with their digital camera, having a great day on their vacation. Many others were there too, taking in the sights and walking up the steps of the pyramids when the whole ground began to shake, opening up beneath their feet. Some had fallen in, while others were trying to run in panic, keeping their balance. The once clear and beautiful skies became dark and looming in an instant. Clouds forming and rumbling with thunder; lightning cracking against the skyline. The earthquake stopped, and everyone on the ground looked towards the top of the pyramid as a figure floated out, a light blue glowing light coming from them. It was Sa Nu. He looked down at the ants, the humans. He began to cast down a red light from each hand, the rubies inside of him working. A few people below were struck with it, instantly going insane as they began to jump and tear into the ones that were fine. Screams were heard in the air, blood flying all over. Sa Nu watched and smiled. He was enjoying the carnage.

"We're waiting." Iron Girl said to Daken, as he was still being quite. He looked at the three of them, his father still sitting in front of him, not taking his gaze away. Tony a few feet away, his arms crossed and leaned back in his chair, and the bitch. The woman who wouldn't leave him alone and it seemed that his father was enjoying watching her torment him.

"I'm sorry." He finally said to them. "I don't know what came over me."

"You finally come to your senses?" Logan said to him, trying to read him. Logan was great at telling if a person was lying or not, but his son was hard to figure out in that department.

"Yeah." He said to him, looking at him. "So, you going to free me now?"

"Not a chance!" Iron Girl told him with a stern voice. Daken looked to her, as she was still standing near him.

"You know something? They should call you Iron Bitch, 'cause that's what you are." He told her. She was starting to get ticked off at him and Tony saw. He got up in a hurry and pulled her away before she did something stupid. Daken just smiled at it all. "You don't like that word, do you, bitch." He said with a laugh. Logan slapped his son across the face.

"You're supposed to respect women!" Logan told him.

"I do respect women. Just not ones that do shit to me!" he told him. " 'sides, I have to have my fun."

"Just tell us what you know about Sa Nu." Tony told him as Alex was behind him now, taking her helmet off and taking a couple of deep breaths.

"What's to know? He's some sort of god I guess. He contacted me in a dream. Told me that I was special and that he wanted me to help him. He needed the idol, the one that was in the L.A. museum. Needed the ruby eyes, to get his powers back. I got the damn things, took it to him, and he gave me a gift. He passed some of his powers unto me, and it was the best experience I ever had." He told them. "Till dickhead over there blasted me, making me lose them." He added as he pointed his head to Tony.

"You killed people! Innocence people!" Alex told him.

"Yeah, I know." He said to them, not fighting the fact.

"Do you know you killed a seven year old girl?" Logan told him with disgust.

"Yeah." Daken said to him, looking at him now. "She was in the area. I was told to kill all. So I did."

"This Sa Nu is an immortal, we know that." Tony began to say as he tried putting things together. "But I don't believe him to be a god. And the ruby eyes of the idol he made makes people go insane. Yet mutants still have control of their minds, in a way, when exposed to it. Daken, do you know what his plans are?"

"To take over the world. Only those who are powerful are to be spared. He wants to rebuild the world. I know that much cause he said I was one of his chosen."

Logan shook his head. "This guy sounds like Apocalypse all over again."

"I told you everything you wanted to hear. Will you free me now?" Daken asked. "I promise to be on my best behavior." Tony looked to Logan for a moment.

"You act up even once, and you'll be right back where you are." Logan told him as he got up and began to unchain him.

"Oh, I promise to be good, dad." Daken told him with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Daken stood and stretched, rubbing his wrists.

Sa Nu began to make his way to a small town that wasn't far from the ruins. He began to create chaos. Buildings caught on fire, cars parked on the streets blew up, as he moved through, flying. He made the humans here go insane like the others. It was as if the end of the world was happening. The skies were an eerie green. Parts of the streets opened here and there, as he made earthquakes. He was making his way back to the states. He finished what he had to do to the pyramids there. Now it was time to make his own.

Tony had the TV on in his workshop, it was on CNN, and it was muted. Daken began walking to it, as he saw a news flash come up, stating that there was some kind of being moving through Mexico, making its way to the states. It also said that people were reported going insane, that the whole county of Mexico was in a panic. Tony and the others were gathered around, trying to figure something out, and he was trying to ask Daken something, when he saw that he wasn't responding, but reading the news flash that went by on the screen, he decided to un-mute the TV. The rest of them gathered around him, listening to the report now, when Daken felt a sharp pain within his head. He squeezed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. It went away for a moment, but came back even stronger, and Logan began to notice.

"You alright?" he asked him.

"I'm fine." Daken told him as he waved his hand, walking a little ways. He looked to the ceiling for a moment as he began to hear a voice.

_Daken, come to me. I need my top warrior. I will grant you power again. But you must bring them to me, the ones that are with you. They will be an asset to my army._

It was Sa Nu, and he now wanted Iron Man, for his brains, and Iron Girl, for her ideas, and Wolverine, for his animal rages. Daken looked to them, who were in return, looking at him. Logan felt that something wasn't right with him.

"We need to get to Mexico." Tony told them as he went to ready his armor.

_How am I to get them to you? _Daken asked within his mind, talking to Sa Nu.

_I will create a portal, just like the same one I created to bring you to me before. _

_Then I will do it. I will let you know when I am ready._

"I can get us there quicker." Daken told them. Logan raised a brow, not feeling comfortable with that statement.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Alex asked him.

"You'll see." He told them with a smile.


End file.
